The present invention relates to apparatus for mounting devices on wall surfaces which are difficult to access.
There is often the need to secure various objects to exterior surfaces of buildings which are high above the ground or are otherwise not readily accessible. Downspouts, wires and signs are just a few examples. The mounting of such items on the exterior of the building normally entails the use of ladders, scaffolding, or other more elaborate support systems depending on the height and type of building involved, The use of such devices is expensive, time-consuming and dangerous.